I Trust You
by Niphuria
Summary: Alice decides to let Tarrant know that she trusts him. Completely. Rated M for explicit adult content. WARNING - light bondage and bdsm. May not be everyone's cuppa.


I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Alice in Wonderland Movie.

Alice finally decides she wants to let Tarrant know that she trusts him. Completely. Rated M for explicit adult content. **Warning** - Light bondage and bdsm. May not be everyone's cuppa.

* * *

**I Trust You**

Alice and Tarrant didn't take time to fully examine the new house which Mirana had built for them. When the royal carriage Mirana had ordered for them after dinner to take them there arrived and they stepped out, Tarrant swept her into his arms and carried her across the threshold and directly into the bedroom. It was much like their former house, but larger, and with new fabrics. The colours were very similar but new and of better quality. That's all they knew for the moment.

He gently deposited her onto the bed, which was their own from the old house. They had refused to part with that and Mirana had completely understood.

"Oh, Alice, my sweetling, I...I just want to love you," he said, sounding apologetic. "I can't help it. We are in our new house now and all I can think of is...loving you in our new bedroom right now. Is that all right?"

"Tarrant Hightopp, otherwise known as my beloved 'Hatter', I would have it no other way. But...do me one favour."

"Anything," he whispered, leaning over her and gazing into her blue, love-filled eyes. "Anything."

"Tie me as I tied you and have your way with me. Anything you want. Anything. And when you release me...I just want to fall asleep in your arms. Would that be all right, or do you think it... inappropriate?"

"Sweetling, for us, nothing is inappropriate. We live and love as we please." Then he grinned an evil, lascivious grin. "I get to tie **you? **Oh, I am getting some very...imaginative ideas!"

"Um...well...mayhaps I was a bit hasty..."

"Ah, no!" he said, wagging a finger at her in triumph. "You have already asked me to tie you as you have me, and I'll hold you to that. Oh, yes, I will! And I can't wait, my sweetling, I can't wait. Ah, but I suggest you disrobe yourself quickly before I lose control and I rend your garments in my eagerness."

Alice swallowed nervously, but was excited, all the same. "Very well, but let me finish! Don't you dare to interrupt and ruin my new dress!"

Tarrant leisurely began to remove his own clothing. "Don't worry, sweetling. I won't do that! At least I think I won't. At least I won't if you hurry!"

After they were naked they embraced somewhat shyly. They were both touched at the fact that they were officially in their new home. Their home. A home made especially for them.

They simultaneously gazed into each others' eyes.

"Tarrant?"

"Yes, sweetling?"

"I...I just want to clear my mind of something." She cleared her throat. "About...I mean..." She stopped.

"Go on and tell me, sweetling. My dearest Alice, it is all right, whatever it is. Tell me."

"With my parents their loving never got any less passionate. Even after they were married for many years. But with other couples it does. It...changes them. Makes them more...prudish. I just want to tell you that I desperately hope that doesn't happen with us. I want us to be remain as we are now. Wild and tender, odd and normal. Make love outside or inside...where and how not mattering. I hope our passion doesn't change the longer we are together."

Tarrant looked serious. "I see. Alice, things won't change. We were made for each other. Can't you feel that? I've known since you were a child, and you've told me you had always known in your heart that we were meant to be together, as well. And we aren't other people. And we aren't Above. When we love and commit, we do so with our entire hearts and souls." Then he smiled a mischievous smile. However, I think that maybe things will change somewhat, sweetling. Like this!" And he suddenly tossed her onto the bed and was astride her in moments. She squealed as he produced scarves from seemingly nowhere to tie her wrists and ankles to the bed posts.

"Like this! You are mine, all mine, so I can tie you up and pleasure you until you scream yourself hoarse if I want you to!"

Alice laughed and burst into happy tears. "I'm so glad you see it that way, my lovely Tarrant!" Then she looked at her own helplessness. "I...I usually don't want this. It...frightens me a little, to be honest. But I trust you. I trust you to not...hurt me."

Tarrant sobered. "Oh, love, I know how brave you are to trust me so! I know some of what you've been through, Above, and the things you have seen and what you've witnessed with some couples, but you have proved the ultimate trust in me by allowing me to render you completely helpless. That is the most precious gift of all. That you trust me. I need and crave and would die for your love...but your trust is just as precious. Maybe more so. To have you trust me so..." His eyes filled with tears and he leaned over her and kissed her tenderly. "I would rather hear you say you trust me than you love me. Do you understand?"

Alice nodded.

He smiled tenderly. "I'm glad. But tell me you love me, often! You know how I like it. Now...if you are ready...let me think on how I'd like to take advantage of such a luscious opportunity! Wait...I think...yes." He untied her wrists and retied them together and over her head onto one head rail. He then tied her ankles together. "Yes, I can turn you easier this way...ah...no. I will let your legs free. That will serve better..."

His pondering out loud was a little unnerving to Alice.

"Tarrant! You are making me nervous!"

He grinned. "A man must allow himself the maximum benefit of such opportunities when they present themselves, my love. And I am, after all, an imaginative man who has waited a long time for such opportunities with you!"

"Hmm...now...shall I...yes. I'll begin this way." He kissed her, tenderly. "I love you," he whispered, serious again.

"And I love you."

"Good. Now just trust me. I'm going to blindfold you and tell you the same thing you've told me. If you speak I'll gag you! Now...sounds of pleasure are allowed, of course, but no words, unless they are 'Tarrant, give me more!' or something like that."

Alice couldn't help but giggle and he grinned. "I understand," she said.

He gently blindfolded her. "Are you all right? Are you frightened? At all? Even just a little?"

She knew he would back off if ever she was frightened. "No. I'm fine."

"Ah, good. I promise to make this pleasurable for us both."

"I know," she whispered. "I love you and I trust you. I can't wait to feel you touch me and find out what you have in mind. Oh, and Tarrant?"

"Yes?" He stroked her lips gently with a fingertip.

"I do have one request, if you would like to try it."

"Anything."

"I'd...like you to use ice on me. Mirana tells me it is ever so nice, and we've never tried that before, and the idea...well...I like it." Alice was trying to sound bold but her London upbringing still made her shy with verbalizing her desires.

Tarrant grinned and barked out a surprised laugh. "What a wondrous idea! Your wish is my command, sweetling. Now, from here on out, no more words until I say so, or unless you beg me for more!"

"Understood. Ceasing words...now," she said.

Tarrant quickly fetched a bowl full of ice pieces and set them on the bedside table. He then took a few moments to drink in her full beauty. Heavens! She was his! All his! And she loved and trusted him.

He first bent down to kiss her, allowing a full, passionate, open-mouthed kiss. Then he smoothed her hair gently from under her head as to cause her no pulling or discomfort. He bent down and gently tongued a delicate earlobe, breathing onto it softly and gently, pleased to see her shiver and her nipples grow hard at once. He quickly took another scarf and bound off the base of his erection. He was already feeling a possible loss of control and he wanted this to last. For a long, delicious time.

"Sweetling, open your legs."

She did and he gently inserted a piece of ice inside her. "Now, close them. Try and keep it inside you as best you can." She obeyed, shivering.

Next, he took another and put it into his mouth. He let it cool his tongue for a few moments before he let a small edge of it protrude and trail it down her neck to a luscious, quivering breast. He circled it and circled it, causing her to shiver and sigh. Then he traced it over her nipple. When it hardened even more he took her nipple fully into her mouth along with the ice and sucked and nipped at it until she squirmed and moaned.

Nice, he thought. Lovely. He did the same to her other breast. He sat up and swallowed what was left of that piece, which was not much. He took another and moistened his hands and ran his palms over her painfully erect nipples, causing her to groan in a mixture of pleasure and discomfort.. Perfect.

His mouth warm again, he bent back down and suckled the first breast, and the change in the temperature, and from the ice inside of her caused her to gasp and reach a small, but genuine orgasm.

"Tarrant," she gasped, but said no more.

It was all right. He smiled. Perfect so far.

"Open your legs," he said. She did and he felt cool moisture between them. He pressed a new ice shard to her most sensitive of places and held it there and he nipped and laved and suckled her other nipple until she shuddered and strained against her bonds and came again. Oh, how he loved her and her passion! He hadn't really expected her to climax from this; it was a surprise to him, but one he found he liked. Very much. Her groans and sighs were making it difficult for him to control himself but he would. He had to. He was not going to disappoint his Alice.

She was squirming against the terrible cold of the ice against her most sensitive little nub, but he pressed it still harder. She would have to bear it. She had no choice. Then he inserted it inside her.

"Close your legs and hold it inside as before," he instructed. He reached over to the bed stand and selected two ribbons. He wrapped one around a breast and bound it until it was bulging, but not too much so. Then he did the other. He wanted to constrict her blood supply enough to make them very, very sensitive. But for now he could move on while he waited for that desired result.

He raised her legs, allowed her to keep them together, but so he could kiss and tongue her behind her knees and then lave his tongue up to her sensitive thighs.

"Now, open your legs, sweetling."

When she did he used his lips, tongue and teeth on her most sensitive parts, her tiny cool nub, in particular. They were cold, so she could be pleasured without coming too soon. He had time to play with and tease her. Just when she was warmed again and ready to climax he pulled back. "Not yet, sweetling, not just yet."

She made a sound of frustration and irritation and he grinned. Now, her breasts had turned a rather dark pink. He unbound them and bit her nipples a little bit roughly. She screamed, but with passionate pleasure, not only at his renewed attentions, but at the fact of the pain of the blood supply flowing back to them so suddenly along with his ministrations was overwhelming as she crashed into another orgasm.

"Tarrant! I..." she panted, then silenced herself.

Good. She wasn't frightened. And he made her scream! He was actually making her scream with pleasure! She was being pleasured and bombarded with sensations that she couldn't help but experience, but obviously liked; craved, even. He suddenly sensed that she wanted him to be rougher with her.

He flipped her onto her belly and slid into her from behind, reaching under her to grasp her breasts none too gently. He left the scarf at the base of his cock in order to control himself. But he pounded into her hard, then harder, then pinched and twisted her nipples and thrust into her harder than before, grinding her belly into the mattress until she was screaming again.

He didn't stop. He kept up his rough handling of her, sensing that she liked it and could take it. He squeezed and pinched her nipples until she cried out in pain, but not too much pain, and he drove into her relentlessly until she climaxed again. She pressed her face into the mattress trying to muffle her screams of pleasure and release. Tarrant suddenly realized that she needed this. She needed to be handled roughly. She craved it and wanted to experience this at the hands of the man who loved her.

Well, he would do that for her. He was not gentle at all now. Not even when he turned her back over and thrust into her again and mauled her breasts from the front. He continued to pound away until they were both sweating profusely. Then he shifted one hand down to her clitoris and pressed on it, hard. She screamed again and orgasmed so beautifully that he felt tears of joy trickle down his face. He was giving her exactly what she wanted and needed. Perfectly. He now pinched her most tender little nub between his fingers and squeezed it until she screamed again and came again. She was now soaking wet.

Tarrant parted her legs as wide as they could go and licked up all the juices he could from her. She was so sweet and so herself...he loved her taste. He loved her sensitivity. She came again and could not seem to stop screaming. He momentarily wondered if Thackery and Mally could hear her and wondered just what he was doing to her. But he didn't really care. All that mattered was that his Alice wanted and needed this, and so did he.

He flipped her once again and pushed her face into the mattress. He lifted her hind quarters up and took her from behind in an angle she was not accustomed to. It hurt her, he could feel it, but she made sounds that begged him to continue. Now he was crying out in concert with her screams and cries and pounded into her so hard he knew he had hold back or else risk bruising her.

"Tarrant, don't stop! Please...harder! Harder! Don't stop!" And her screams and cries of pleasure and pain continued.

He did her bidding, but he would not bruise her. As he did he unbound his erection and utilized all his self-control to keep from coming until he could feel that her body could take no more. At last they both came together.

He collapsed atop her and kissed her as gently as he could while panting heavily and coming down from his peak of pleasure. He removed her blindfold and reached over them to untie her wrists. After one final deep kiss they fell limply onto their backs. After a few moments to calm his racing heart he rolled onto his side to look at her face and see if he had done right by her. He was just beginning to feel doubt and more than just a hint of fear until he saw her smile.

"Tarrant?"

"Yes, sweetling?"

"Was this...all right? I...I became so wanton! I don't know why, but..."

"Shush!" He pulled her to him and kissed her. "You are a beautiful and passionate woman. You are my love. You have needs and so do I. I think you...I think you needed this so you could be certain that you could trust me completely. You needed me to control you and even hurt you a little in that exquisite desire for pain mixed with pleasure. I completely understand. And if I satisfied you...then I am the proudest and luckiest man in all the Realms."

She smiled again and sighed in satisfaction. "Yes...yes...you are right. And I am a perverted creature, sometimes. I'm just so happy that you are willing to give me what I need even if it is..."

"You are not perverse. Or, rather, if you are than so am I. We are both mad and perverse. Proof positive that we belong together!"

Alice laughed and her eyes misted with happy tears.

"Oh, Tarrant! I love you so! I know I'm going to be horribly sore in the morning, but I don't care. I just know that if my voice is hoarse I hope you have a tea that can cure it. I'm sure Thackery and Mally and those blasted flowers heard everything! Well, I don't really care. I don't! You gave me what I didn't even realise I needed. And you haven't judged me for it. Thank you, Tarrant, my lovely Hatter."

"No thanks, needed, sweetling. I was only too happy to oblige."

They fell asleep within moments, wrapped in each others' arms.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this erotic time with Alice and Tarrant as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope I kept the complete love and devotion they have for each other clear and foremost. All comments are welcome.


End file.
